


Wings

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Got Me Hot N' Bothered [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Orgasm Control, Smut, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Castiel has been attacked by a witch, and now needs some helpcleaning his wings. Thing is, they're pretty sensitive, but he trusts you.





	Wings

“I need your help!”, Cas gasped out, falling stumbling into your room. Alarmed, you sat up. Cas looked out of breath, a little sweaty and clearly uncomfortable. "Cas! Are you hurt?!“ You rushed to his side, putting your hand on his shoulder and lower back, before guiding him to the bed. Cas plopped down onto it heavily. "Wha-what’s wrong?” He took a deep breath, shedding his trench coat. “It’s my wings. I-I can’t-” His wings? Cas already told you a little about his wings. They were incredibly sensitive, and sacred. So it was a huge compliment from him to come to you for aid. “What happened?” You helped him take off the rest of the clothing on his upper body. If it wouldn’t have been an emergency, you would’ve blushed at that. “The witch we were hunting… she threw some kind of powder at me. I blocked it with my wings, but now-” Cas cut off, groaning.

Suddenly, the air was knocked out of your lungs. You had been thrown against the wall by a gush of wind. Looking up, you discovered Cas’ wings. The black, shimmering masses moved uncomfortably, twitching from time to time. You could clearly see specks of red powder in them. “O-Okay? What can I do to help you?” Cas looked at you, uncertainty in his eyes. “I need you to clean them”, he mumbled, shuddering and averting his gaze. You knew this was an act of extreme intimacy. “A-Are you sure? Can’t I help you any other way?” A flash of hurt grazed Cas’ face. “You don’t- you don’t want to touch my-?”, Cas mumbled, before starting to shake violently. “I do! But, I’m just worried… is it not going to bother you? You told me, angels only let someone touch their wings if they trust them with their very being”, you explained yourself. Cas stopped shaking, looking up at you with glassy eyes. “I do trust you!”

“Okay! Okay, what do I need?” - “Water. Wash cloths.” You nodded, quickly rushing out of the room. Suddenly, your phone started ringing. “H-hello?” - “(YN)! Thank god, do you know where Cas is? The witch-”, you interrupted Dean. “Threw powder on him, I know. He’s in the bunker. I need to help him. Can you find out what kind of powder it was?” You gathered the wash cloths whilst filling a bucket with warm water. “On it. Call us if anything more happens” You turned the water off. “I will. Good luck” You hung up.

You rushed back into the room, putting the bucket beside the bed. “Where do I start?”, you asked. Cas raised his left wing, gesturing to the tip. “The back!” You nodded, moving so you were behind his wings. You wetted two of the wash cloths, handing one to Cas so he could clean the front whilst you cleaned the back. Hesitantly, you reached up. The feathers looked soft like silk, reflection the light beautifully. Your heart was beating fast. “I believe they’re sensitive?”, you asked, voice high and timid. Castiel gulped, nodding. “Very much so” You raised the wash cloth to his wing. “T-tell me if I hurt you” Cas nodded again. You gently held his wing, to which Cas shuddered violently, a choked gasp ripping itself from his throat. “S-sorry!”, you squealed, face red. But you didn’t stop. You continued cleaning Cas’ wing carefully. He let out the most sexual sounds. Groans, moans, gasps, growls. Even though you knew it was inappropriate, desire churned in your belly. Your hands were shaking when you finished the first half of his wing, but so was he. Cas looked like a leaf in the wind.

You decided to take a break. Cas sat there strained, tense, waiting for your next move. He looked over his shoulder at you, pupils blown, and biting his lip. Your insides clenched at the sight. “Wh-why did you stop?”, he gasped, voice husky. “I think we should take a break. I’m still afraid of hurting you” Cas shook his head, turning his body into your direction. You saw the bulge in his pants and gulped. “You’re not hurting me…” Cas looked away, face slightly flushed. “I… liked it. A lot. Please… continue” Oh, fuck. Did he really just say that? Holy fuck, that was hot. Quickly and with a read face you resumed your work on his wings. The closer you got to where his wings connected with his back, the louder he got. Now, the subtle heat in your lower regions was a burning wildfire.

“Don’t stop, please!”, Cas gasped as you pulled away from the wing. You had finished one wing, the other was still covered in the powder. At least, the backside was. Cas had been way faster than you. You moved so you were behind the other wing, and with every little movement, you felt just how wet you were. “Fuck”, you breathed. Cas didn’t hear you, though. He was way too lost in begging for your touch. That alone would be masturbation material for years. You stayed careful in your cleaning, always staying the same pace and keeping the same pressure, no matter how much Cas moved and moaned.

When you were halfway done, Cas was straight up sobbing from over stimulation, and while you felt sorry, you felt proud. You made Cas unravel like that. Nobody else did that, just you. The circumstances were a bit questionable, but still. He was coming undone by your hands, and it felt great.

Finally, you were finished with his wings. “I’m done”, you breathed. “Your wings are clean” Cas turned to you, a feral look on his face. He growled, pouncing onto you. His lips collided with yours, and you found yourself moaning approvingly. Your clothes were ripped from your body. “Need… need you… please, may I?” You groaned, nodding. A growl ripped itself from his throat as he sunk into you. You arched your back, hands flying to hold onto his back. Cas started thrusting immediately. In the pleasured haze of your mind, you raked your nails down his back, accidentally scratching his wing. Cas groaned out, stopping and shuddering at the same time. “Fuck, Cas! I’m sorry, did I hurt you?” Cas buried his face in your neck. “Do that again”, he commanded, and you felt a wave of arousal by his tone. You positioned your hands a little farther from his back and raked your nails down. Cas moaned loudly, sinking his teeth into your neck. Your hands clenched at the pain mixed with pleasure, so you were tugging on the feather. “Fuck!”, Cas cursed.

Cas started thrusting with renewed vigour, pulling out almost all the way before slamming back in. You were close, so close, you only needed a little more. “Oh god! Yes!” Cas suddenly stopped. You looked to his face. Holy shit, he looked pissed. “Don’t you dare moan my fathers name!”, he growled. “Sorry! Cas, fuck, I’m sorry just please-” You bucked your hips “-move”

Cas’ hand was suddenly between your legs, pinching and rubbing on your clit. You choked out a moan, hands gripping his feathers more tightly. “Cas, please! Move!” Your hands were forced over your head. “No!”, you whined, desperately trying to buck into him. Sadly, you were completely unable to move. Cas kept pinching and rubbing your clit. You felt yourself get closer and closer to your climax, but something held you back. “Cas- what?”

Cas hummed. “I’m holding you back. See it as… punishment for your constant teasing” You gasped as he pinched again. “T-Teasing?” - “Now, now. Don’t play dumb. I see you walking around the bunker in those short shorts, noticed you resting your breasts on me. I’ve heard you call out my name as you climaxed even though I wasn’t there. And today, you were teasing my wings. These barely there touches, the slow pace. You’ve really been driving me crazy.” You moaned. You hadn’t really been teasing Cas. “And now I’m claiming what’s mine” Cas bit into your neck and rubbed your clit furiously at the same time. “If you want me to move, to make you cum, you’ll have to beg”

“Please, Cas! Please, please make me cum!” Cas chuckled, slowing his fingers. “You can do better than that. And use my full name” You threw your head left and right, tried to arch your back, anything to help rid of the heat in your lower regions. “Please, please, please, Castiel! Please make me cum, make me yours! I need you! Please, just fuck me senseless! Fuck, please! I’m begging you! I love you!” He stopped completely, pulling back with a stunned expression. Just then you realized your mistake. “You… love me?” You just wanted to die in a hole right now. That was not how you wanted to propose. “I… I do…”, you mumbled.

Then suddenly, Cas was moving inside you again, his fingers rubbing your clit deliciously. You moaned incoherent words, along the lines of 'Castiel’, ‘yes’ and 'thank you’. “Fuck. I love you too. Should have done this way sooner!”, he growled.

“Are you close, love? Are you going to cum on my cock, like a good girl!” You sobbed, nodding. “Then cum!” That was all you needed. Your orgasm ripped through your body violently. You thrashed around, your insides squeezing Cas like a vice. He didn’t stop, even as you cried out from over stimulation.

You came three more times before Cas finally came. He collapsed on top of you, wings fading out of existence. You were boneless, completely and utterly fucked out. “I love you”, Cas mumbled, pressing a sweet kiss to your lips. “Love… you… too”, you panted. “Sleep now, love. I will watch over you”

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
